Monster Barrier
by Marialine
Summary: Mortals have a huge wall to keep away Monsters. Monsters have barriers to keep the good and the bad from causing a war. One day, however, when a certain azure witch meets a red-striped ebony vampire by the barrier, their lives begin to change. Is it for the good of the monsters or for the worse? Mostly Sonadow.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, in a dimension far, far away, there was a land called Möbius. At that time, humans and möbians were all living in peace and harmony with each other._

_One day, however, everything changed._

_A human and möbian duo discovered a new race of creatures called The Enchanted Ones._

_The Enchanted Ones were a group of humans and möbians with different abilities like magic and transformation. They were led by a young azure hedgehog called Nicholas Magic, who was a magical creature called a wizard with a small staff in his hands. He ruled over The Enchanted Ones, treating all with honor and respect._

_After talking over with Apollo Towers, the ruler of the mortals, Nicholas declared peace between the two worlds. Everyone was free and happy to make friends with one another, creating love and harmony for all._

_But it didn't last long._

_An older follower of Nicholas, a shadowy dark alien-hedgehog sorcerer called Terror Hex, turned against his ruler and gathered up an army of evil creatures to destroy the mortals once and for all._

_This caused a huge war between the mortals and The Enchanted Ones and when it ended, the mortals began to call The Enchanted Ones 'monsters', hating them and despising them so much that Apollo built a huge wall in between their worlds to separate the Mortals and the Monsters forever._

_The wall was very high and very wide. It was so high that no monster could have the strength to climb up and it was so wide that no one could find an exit nor a door._

_This made Nicholas unhappy and very suspicious. He hadn't called an attack on the Mortals, nor had he started a war. In fact, he was shocked when Apollo suddenly called out that their alliance was broken because of the war he never knew about. Who could've started it?_

_It took many years but finally, Nicholas pinpointed who started the war and where the rest of the army was. Another war occurred at this time between Nicholas and Terror, their followers fighting by their sides but at the end, Nicholas won and he banished Terror and his followers away from his people, placing a small gorge in between the lands to separate them._

_That began the separation of the good monsters and the bad monsters._

_Nicholas, of course, ruled over the good monsters, which are composed of witches, warlocks, wizards, mermaids, angels, water and ice dragons, fortune tellers, mutants, shape-shifters, creatures with third eyes, psychokinetic beings, fairies, seers, aura seers, trolls, and other enchanted beings._

_Meanwhile, Terror ruled over the evil monsters, which are composed of sorcerers, sorceresses, sirens, sea snakes, cult members, cannibals, werewolves, vampires, demons, fire and weather dragons, snakes/nagas, alien demons, mummies, ghosts, talking gargoyles, frankensteins, ogres, and other creatures of the Underworld._

_This separation went on for years and years, the hatred of the evil for the good growing more and more…_

_That is, until one faithful day…_


	2. The Magic Family

Present day…

In the land of Goodville, the sun was beginning to rise and all was quiet in the Magics house until…

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!

SLAM!

Sonic Magic groaned after turning off the alarm then he stretched, cracking his knuckles before getting off the middle bunk.

"Oh~ What a rough night of sleeping!" he yawned and rubbed his eyes, stretching as he turned to the alarm clock he just shut off.

6:00 AM. Perfect.

He turned to the other bunks and smiled.

His older triplet brother Maurice Magic was still asleep, snoring softly as he slept on his back. His younger triplet brother Ogilvie Magic was also fast asleep, cuddling his blanket as he smiled in his dreams.

"Man, they're gonna kill me if I ever wake them up…" Sonic muttered under his breath, giggling before walking over to the nearby window.

It was covered with a curtain so he had to take the sheets and pull them aside. Sunlight came through the glass, illuminating the bedroom with it's light.

Maurice reacted with a groan, grabbing and placing his pillow on top of his head before turning over to lay on his stomach. "Ugh, five more minutes…"

"Yeah…" Ogilvie pulled the blanket on top of him to shield his eyes from the bright light that invaded the room. "It's still so early…"

"Fine." Sonic sighed and shook his head. "You two lazy bones can stay here and sleep your asses off while I hog the shower,"

He grabbed his towel then sped out the door. He stopped in front of the bathroom and entered, shutting and locking the door behind him then he hung his towel and filled the bathtub with water.

Once it was nearly full, he stretched and took off his pajamas then he slowly entered himself inside the water. His legs sparkled with light and magic as he did before they fused to turn into an actual mermaid tail once he was completely soaked.

Unlike mermaids, however, his tail was quite different. His tail was aqua blue while his fins were sapphire blue. The tips of his fins were sharp and pointy while spiky fins poked at the back of his tail and replaced his back quill.

He gave a sigh, leaning against the tub with his back to relax as soaked himself more.

"Ah…~" he sighed and smiled. "Much better…~"

With that, he began to sing a note or two, his melodic voice vibrating across the bathroom as bubbles magically floated up from the tub because of the spell.

_"~Rub-a-dub-dub_

_Scrub, scrub, scrub_

_Bubbles floating_

_Up from the tub~"_

Streaks of gold floated from his mouth, spiraling around the place and out the door as he continued to sing.

_"~Can you hear me?_

_Hear my song_

_Listen closely_

_Sing along~_

_"~When you hear me,_

_And I know you'll hear me,_

_You'll swim with me_

_And splash with me~_

_"~Rub-a-dub-dub_

_Bubbles up top_

_Swim along with me_

_You can't get enough~"_

Surely enough, his triplet brothers heard his song and their eyes flashed full-on emerald green, sitting up from their beds before they grabbed their towels and walked to the bathroom.

Sonic heard their footsteps and grinned, pausing the song and snapping his brothers into reality.

From outside, Maurice groaned and slammed his fist against the door.

"I know you fucking did that on purpose, Nic!" he yelled grumpily.

"I know!~" Sonic playfully stuck out his tongue. "It's boring to wake up while you guys sleep!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Maurice, stop banging on the door!" Ogilvie scolded his older triplet brother. "Do you want the neighbors to hear us?!"

"Not my fault Sonic's making me mad early in the morning!"

"Well, stop being mad! Your crystallizing the door, goddamn it!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKED-UP DAMN, BITCH!"

Sonic giggled quietly, lowering himself down so only his head stuck out of the water and the rub as he listened to his triplet brothers' bickering.

"Man, once they're finished, it'll be the end of me…" he whispered to himself, giggling more at the end of his sentence. "Oh well, could be worse…"

BOOM!

Sonic peeped part of his bare torso up to see the door burnt, with Ogilvie and Maurice staring shocked outside, their eyes wider than saucers.

"Oops…" Ogilvie gulped, hiding his flaming hands. "That was an accident! Promise!"

"Yeah…" Maurice bit his bottom lip and scratched his quills. "Well, we better clean this up before Mommy Aleena finds out…"

"Agreed." Sonic nodded and motioned the two inside. "Get in here first!"

The two obliged quickly then once they were inside, the triplets' hands glowed sky blue, dark grey, and yellow orange.

"Reverso!" they chanted and the whole bathroom sparkled before the mess was cleaned up.

"There! That's better!" Sonic sighed in relief, leaning back with his tail up.

"Yeah, phew!" Ogilvie collapsed in pure relief, sitting on the lid of the toilet. "If Mommy Aleena and our older siblings ever found that we're using forbidden evil magic, we're never gonna hear the end of it!"

"Nic started it!" Maurice growled as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "He used Siren Magic first!"

"I wanted to get you guys up to see Sonia leave for work!" Sonic argued with a frown. "I didn't FORCE you to use Sorcerer's Crystal Magic!"

"Okay, okay," Ogilvie came in between them. "Calm down, you two. This is ALL of our faults, okay? Sonic, you used Siren Magic, Maurice, you used Sorcerer's Crystal Magic, and I used Fire Dragon Magic but at the end, we ALL used Sorcerer Magic to fix the bathroom so we ALL broke the rule against using forbidden evil magic. No more blaming! Is that clear?"

Sonic and Maurice blinked at him then exchanged glances before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

"Good." Ogilvie sighed. "Now, let's get ourselves cleaned up for school, shall we?"

X

"Triplets, breakfast!"

"Coming, Mommy Aleena!"

The triplets finished dressing up then they ran downstairs to see their older brother Manic Magic already at the table, eating Flying Pancakes with Enchanted Maple Syrup as he waved over at the three.

Their birth mother Aleena Magic was in the kitchen, washing the dishes of their older sister, who left a couple of minutes ago to go to work.

"Everything smells SO delicious!" Sonic grinned as he rushed to the table and sat down on his seat.

"Slow down, Nic," Maurice groaned as he and Ogilvie walked to their seats. "The pancakes might fly but you don't have to, you know?"

"Now, now, boys," Aleena came to them sternly. "Don't you argue at the table."

"Yeah, guys," Ogilvie sighed and shook his head at his older triplet brothers. "Can't you two go one day without causing a fight, Ric?"

"WhAt DoEs ThAt SuPpOsE tO mEaN?!" Maurice's eyes was turning full-on purplish-pink.

"Maurice, settle down!" Aleena snapped, slamming her fist on the table and causing the teens to freeze in shock.

Maurice gave his little brother a glare as his eyes turned back to jade green. He folded his arms and began to eat angrily as Ogilvie looked down, guilty. Sonic and Manic turned to their birth mother, afraid of what she might do as Aleena rubbed her temples to ease her temper.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I know I shouldn't have snapped but next time, Maurice, don't let your temper let out your forbidden powers and Ogilvie, please don't trigger your brother again. If anyone saw what happened, will be gossiped and evicted in seconds!"

"But, Mommy Aleena, you're the princess," Manic pointed out, confused. "How can you be evicted by Uncle Chuck when you're his sister?"

"He would have no choice because the people would make the decision and rebel," Aleena sighed, sitting down. "so we need to keep our family low. We can't let anyone else know that you're both good-blooded and evil-blooded. It would be the end of us! So please, all of you, do not anger each other or upset each other so we won't attract attention. Understood?"

"But, Mommy Aleena, our friends know about our history and accept us just the way we are," Sonic told her.

"But not all are like our friends, Nic," Maurice explained with a shrug. "Most purely hate the evil monsters while others fear them,"

"Even if they've never met them?" Ogilvie tilted his head.

"Yes, Ogilvie," Aleena nodded. "Most just don't understand how the evil creatures work. They fear learning new things about them ever since Terror Hex's betrayal on our ancestor Nicholas Magic,"

"Well, okay, Mommy Aleena," Sonic finished his food and pushed his plate away. "We'll be more careful. We promise!"

"Very good." Aleena smiled at the enthusiasm of her second youngest son. "Now, all of you, finish up your food and get your familiars from the hut. You need to be on your way to school. Go on!"


	3. School Troubles

"Caliburn!"

Midnight black eyelids fluttered open to show golden-green eyes then the black cat stretched before casually jumping up to the arms of his owner.

"Aw! There you are!" Sonic cuddled his familiar tightly. "I see that you aren't ready for school yet,"

"Apparently not since I just woke up from my nap," Caliburn Purr yawned, his paw gently waving into his mouth to lessen the noise. "What time is it?"

"6:33 AM."

Caliburn's eyes widened. "What?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! Black cats need their necessities before going somewhere!"

"Calm down, Cali, sheesh," Sonic chuckled, petting the black cat's furry head. "I'll get ya washed and fed before 7 AM. Promise!"

X

The brothers had taken their familiars out of the Familiar Hut, with Manic now holding his familiar, which was a small blue hedgehog (irony) called Hip Spiky, Maurice feeding his familiar, which was a huge eagle called Hawk Squawker (how ironic), and Ogilvie saddling up his familiar, which was a brown horse with peace hair and tail called Pepper Gallop.

Sonic was the last to leave the hut, with his familiar, a black cat called Caliburn, demanding many so-called necessities before he could go anywhere.

Luckily, the four were all in their yard by 6:47 AM so they had plenty of time to clean themselves up again for traveling.

"Don't forget your witch brooms!" Aleena called out to them, running to her sons with four brooms in her hands. "You might not need it for traveling but you'll need it for Class Flight 101,"

"Thanks, Mommy Aleena!" Sonic grabbed his sapphire broom.

"Yeah, thanks!" Manic took his autumn green broom while Maurice got his dark grey broom and Ogilvie was handed his golden one.

"Well, off you boys go!" Aleena grinned as the four got ready to leave. "Bye! See you after school!"

"Bye, Mommy Aleena!" the brothers waved in unison as they left the house, Sonic and Manic riding their witch brooms with their familiars as Maurice rode Eagle's back and Ogilvie rode on Pepper's.

They made it to their school, Light Magic Academy, and separated with their familiars, who all had to go on their separate studies called Familiar Training For Enchanted Animals, then the brothers went inside to proceed to their classes; Manic in the 10th grade and the triplets in the 8th grade.

X

BRIIIING!

The bell rang after the fifth period and everyone went out of their classes to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

Sonic headed out with his best friends, Silver Levitato, Scourge Splash and Tails Twirl, while Maurice went out with his best friend Amy Splash (ironically because in the normal AU, Maurice hates her) and Ogilvie walked to the cafeteria with his childhood friend Blaze Flamer (another irony because in the normal AU, they don't trust each other).

Manic got out of his class with his best friends, Espio Strange, Gadget Chanter, and Charmy Flower, then they all met up at one, long and huge table to eat their lunch.

They all began to talk, their table being the loudest in the cafeteria and attracting so much attention from everyone.

As they chatted, however, neither of them noticed some of the older levels snickering and heading over to their table.

Suddenly, Sonic gasped as something was slapped onto his back. Maurice reacted by instinct and attacked the person who was near them.

It was one of the 9th Graders, Jet Flight, the best flyer in the school who can teleport through things when he flies and one of the biggest bullies to get away with things.

"Jet." Maurice growled. "What do you want from us?"

Jet turned his head and panicked immediately when he saw the other's jade eyes turning full-on purple. He tried to escape but failed with the hedgehog pinning him down.

"Look, Maurice, I'm just pointing out a fact!" he claimed. "Nothing else! I swear!"

The group was confused so Silver looked at the paper behind his best friend's back and gasped before he angrily grabbed the paper and showed it to the others.

It had the words "I'M A FREAK-HOG!" on it. It was in red ink and obviously in Jet's handwriting.

Sonic gained tears in his eyes at the paper. Manic, Ogilvie and their friends consoled him as Scourge, Silver, Amy, and Maurice faced the the green hawk.

"How dare you mock my Sonikku that way?!" Amy (who obviously had a crush on Sonic) growled, a hammer made of rubber and rose thorns appearing in her hands.

"You better know who you're messing with, Jet!" Scourge grabbed the hawk's collar with a tight grip.

"We won't let ANYONE mess with our best friend!" Silver levitated a rock and aimed it at the bully threateningly.

"Go near my brother again and I SWEAR you'll never see the light of day again!" Maurice took out his wand and pointed it at Jet, dark grey bits of magic coming out of it.

Everyone else in the cafeteria looked terrified, knowing that Maurice was the most powerful spell-caster in all of the school and the most merciless of all the students. They started to back away, with Jet's friends cowering behind their table, too fearful to even help.

Amongst the chaos, there was a cough and everyone turned to see the eldest of the Magic Siblings, and one of the strictest teachers of Light Magic Academy, Sonia Magic.

"WHAT is going on here?" she demanded, glaring down at her younger brother, who still had Jet down on the floor.

"They're trying to kill me!" Jet immediately tried to get the group in trouble.

"No, we aren't." Scourge growled with a groan. "Yet, at least,"

"Ms. Sonia, I can explain," Silver stepped forward. "You see, we were just eating lunch when Jet taped this paper to Sonic's back."

He handed the paper to Sonia, who's eyes widened in shock as a gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes turned full-on red as she crushed the paper in her hands then turned to hawk on the floor.

"JET, YOU ARE GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" she cried out loud, her voice echoing through the now silent cafeteria. "NOW!"

Maurice let go of the bully and kept his wand, huffing as he stood up with folded arms. Jet had wide eyes as he shakily stood up.

"Y-Yes, m'am," he said then he rushed off to leave.

Sonia watched him then turned to the audience of students that were still watching them. She growled and folded her arms, tapping her the tip of her right heel.

"Well?" she sounded pissed as she raised an eyebrow. "Anyone else who was with Jet on this?"

Two of Jet's closest friends, Wave Seashell and Storm Atmo came forward reluctantly, both looking guilty as they exchanged nervous glances.

"U-Um, we were with Jet," Wave spoke with a gulp.

"W-We told him to take the chance," Storm added. "s-since the F-Freak-hog wasn't looking…"

"DON'T CALL MY BROTHER A FREAK-HOG!" Sonia snapped at them, making everyone except the group of friends freeze in shock. "BOTH OF YOU WILL DIRECTLY GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Sonia!" the two rushed out of the cafeteria as soon as possible.

"Good!" Sonia huffed and turned to the audience again. "Anyone else?"

The students shook their heads and immediately went back to eating their food. Sonia watched them for a while then she walked towards his brothers and their friends.

"You okay, Nic?" she knelt down to Sonic's eye level.

Sonic shook his head and kept on crying. Sonia sighed and hugged her younger brother.

This wasn't the first time and Sonic wasn't the only target of the bullies.

Their whole family was.


	4. The Hex Family

Meanwhile…

In the land of Evilopolis, the early noon sun was dim as usual as it shone towards the castle of Horror, where the Hexes Family lived and ruled over the land. The rulers were partly vampires so the place was quiet at noon since most of the residents were sleeping until…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Shadow! Wake up!"

Shadow Hex groaned at the sound of his older twin brother's voice.

'Ugh…' he pinned his ears to block the noise and shut his eyes, trying to sleep again.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came his older twin brother Mephiles Hex.

"Shadow, WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Shadow groaned again and open his eyes then he unwrapped himself from his bedtime cape and jumped down from the ceiling, landing on his bare feet as he wore his pajamas (since they're part vampires, they sleep upside down on the ceiling. Lol).

"What do you want from me, Mephiles?" he growled, folding his arms.

"I know you're tired, Shadow," Mephiles replied. "I am too. See, I'm still in my pajamas and bedtime cape too but father wants to see us,"

"This early?"

"Yes, Shadow. This early."

Shadow rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Fine, fine. Put on your suit and I'll put on mine then let's go to father, alright?"

"Deal." Mephiles nodded then he sped back to his room to change.

Shadow sighed in relief then he stretched as he made his way to his closet. He grabbed and placed on his dark grey, long-sleeved shirt, autumn green vest, blue jeans, black belt, and red vampire cape then he walked out of his bedroom, shutting the door as Mephiles came out of his room with his vampire suit.

"Let's go, Shadow." the older one motioned his younger twin brother over then they walked through the castle halls.

Finally, they made it to the throne room, where their eldest brother Lancelot Hex and their little brother Eclipse Hex were standing in front of the throne, where their father Doom Hex sat down as he stared at his children with cold, blood red eyes.

"Good that you two are here," Lancelot said with a nod. "Father has been waiting for the two of you to show up."

"It took a while for Shadow to wake up from his slumber," Mephiles chuckled.

"It's early noon." Shadow growled. "What do you guys expect from me? To be awake during OUR bedtime?"

"ENOUGH!" Doom slammed his fist onto the throne, catching the attention of his four sons, who all turned to look at him with shock and fear. "I HAVE CALLED YOU FOUR HERE FOR A GOOD REASON! NOT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes, father." the four immediately bowed their heads.

"Good." Doom huffed, standing up from the throne. "Now, to start things off, I would like to tell you four that I have completed the spell to finally take down those goody-two-shoes monsters once and for all!"

"How, father?" Eclipse hesitantly asked, taking it slowly because he knew their father's temper.

"By creating a barrier spell that's powerful enough to keep good monsters from our land but soft enough to let us evil monsters go through theirs." Doom grinned evilly. "So, here's the plan; I want the four of you to guard parts of our land. Lancelot, I want you to take the northeast part and Mephiles, you take the northwest. Shadow and Eclipse, you take the most important parts; the ones near the barrier."

"What do you mean, father?" Shadow folded his arms and raised an eye brow.

"Well, Shadow, I mean I want YOU to guard the southwest part of the land and Eclipse, you are to guard the southeast. They are the ones near the barrier so you two will have a chance to grab whoever goes near the border and take them to me."

"So, father," Lancelot repeated their father's words. "you're telling us that this barrier spell you casted allows us evil monsters to go to Goodville but prevents the good monsters from getting Evilopolis yet we can force them in our land as long as we are with them?"

"Correct." Doom nodded. "So I will be able to threaten our enemy King Charles Magic of Goodville and his family and I will be able to force him to surrender! Mwuhahahahaha!"

The brothers stared at their father and nodded in understanding then they headed out of the throne room.

"Alright," Lancelot spoke to his brothers solemnly. "Let's get out of here before father thinks we won't do our job. Shadow, even if you're guarding your part of Evilopolis, keep an eye on Eclipse. And Mephiles, I'm keeping an eye on you for safety measures, understood?"

Mephiles grumbled. "Yes, big brother."

"Understood." Shadow grumbled too before he grabbed Eclipse and sped out. 'This is going to be a LONG day…'


	5. Encounter And Capture

In Goodville…

BRIIIING!

It was late afternoon and the school bell of Light Magic Academy rang for dismissal. All the students exited the building, most of them chattering happily with one another.

Sonic, on the other hand, just ran out, alone while the other teens looked at him and laughed mockingly. He had tears in his eyes as he grabbed his broom and hopped on it.

"Sonic, wait—!" His friends and brothers tried to catch up with him to try to calm him down but he only gave them a tearful glance before flying off.

He zoomed through the sky, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he flew above the forest. He found his favorite spot, an empty patch of grass near the tree at the edge of the forest, just near the Gorge Barrier, and landed. He got off his broom and leaned it against the bark then he sat beneath the tree and began to cry, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging it tightly as he let his tears flow.

'Why does this have to happen to us?!' he thought as he gripped his the lavender top of his Witch clothing. 'Why is our family like this?! Why are we freaks and outcasts to everyone?! Just why?!'

He took out his wand and stared at it.

It was a Witch's wand made of crystal from Crystal Sorcerer's Magic, an evil kind of magic that was forbidden in Goodville for years. Their other biological mother Bernadette Melody, however, indirectly gave him and his siblings the crystal Witch wands to use for their upcoming magic lessons at school when Sonia was 15, Manic was 8 and he and his triplet brothers were 5. Everyone in their classes, except for their friends, always mocked them and hated them for the magic they held, even if they don't know that it was stronger than meets the eye.

With that, he threw the wand away and cried harder.

'Why are our lives so fucking complicated?!'

X

In Evilopolis…

"Ugh, this is shit." Shadow groaned as he folded his arms and leaned against the bark of a tree, whose branches and leaves shielded him from the afternoon sun. "Why did father have to fucking send us to guard some shitty spots where idiotic bastards and bitches would try to enter to kill us? Why not those lazy-ass guards?!"

He gave a loud growl, turned and punched the tree, his ruby red eyes flashing in rage. He continued to attack the plant until a huge crack appeared, sending the whole thing down.

Thankfully, the sun was covered by the clouds and it wasn't that hot anymore because it was getting late so he didn't need to worry of getting burnt.

Anyway, he huffed at the destroyed tree and sat down on the leftover stump, folding his arms as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

Suddenly, one of his ears perked up at the faint sound of…crying?

His eyes flashed open as he stood up, alert.

'Whoever's crying is nearby and that's not good for us.'

He looked around and sniffed the air, letting his Werewolf Sense of Smell take over as he found the scent of a hedgehog in the air, coming past the Gorge Barrier.

'Good monsters…' he growled in disgust before speeding to the barrier.

He stopped by a tree and hid behind it then he peeked out and saw a little blue hedgehog wearing a purple Witch outfit with a lavender top and skirt and wearing a purple Witch hat on his head as he sat beneath a tree.

'What the hell does he think he's doing here?' Shadow narrowed his eyes at the other. 'That's it. I'll take him to father so he could face the consequences of being near Evilopolis…'

He took a step forward but, unfortunately, stepped on a twig, breaking it as it made a sound.

One of Sonic's ears perked up in alarm before he slowly looked up at the source of noise and saw Shadow peeking from the tree.

Usually, any good monster who would see an evil monster would scream and then flee in terror but not Sonic. He knew what he was and he was never bias about it so he wasn't afraid.

Unfortunately, this was his first time directly encountering an evil monster so he had no idea what to do.

He usually saw his biological mother Bernadette and her older brother/his uncle Jules Melody indirectly, or via crystal ball messaging or got in contact with them through letters but he never met them or any other evil monster in real life until now.

He froze, his breath hitching before it fades for a while. His tearful emerald green eyes met Shadow's threatening ruby red ones, both orbs flashing as they stared at each other.

Shadow was actually glaring a warning glare, trying to signal the other to leave or else they'll be consequences. Sonic knew what the evil one was doing but couldn't move to oblige so he just sat and stared in nervousness.

It was all silent between them for the rest of the time. Neither of them spoke a word or made a move. It was as if time stood still.

Soon, it was nearly dusk. Both of them could see it at the corner of their eyes but neither one chose to speak up until…

"Um, hi?" Sonic wiped the tear that was running down his cheek before standing up shakily.

Shadow was caught off guard by this simple greeting. 'Wait, why isn't he running away or screaming for help?'

"W-What are you doing behind that tree?" Sonic went on, walking closer and closer, almost to the Gorge Barrier.

Shadow kept silent and watched as the hedgehog came. He had his eyes locked on the barrier, a smirk on his face.

'He'll just get himself reflected back to his land.' he thought with a chuckle. 'Stupid Witch. He has no idea that goodie-two-shoes are forbidden to enter here.'

As he came close, however, Sonic spotted one of the miniature enchanted beings of the forest, the Glow Fairy, as it flew towards Evilopolis. Sonic watched as it did, curious on why the Glow Fairy wanted to go to the land of evil hell until the Glow Fairy was knocked back into the forest of Goodville, making Sonic gasp and jump in shock.

'What the hell?!' he was confused at what he witnessed before turning to Shadow, who looked amused at what just happened to the Glow Fairy. 'Did…he have something to do with that?'

He placed on his bravest face and went on ahead.

Shadow slightly tilted his head and simply watched. 'Huh, this little Witch seems tougher than he looks. Too bad he won't get past that barrier spell father made…'

To his shock, however, Sonic was just fine. He made it to the center of the Gorge Barrier and went through it with ease, like the spell wasn't even there.

Shadow's eyes widened in horror as Sonic stomped up to the land of Evilopolis then stomped when he felt the grass beneath his feet.

The grass felt different from the one back at Goodville. The one in his home land was soft and felt enchanted with glitter or something else that's light and sparkly, like it was made by fairies. It felt foreign and uncomfortable under his feet and that's why he'd wear sneakers or sandals whenever he walked.

The one in Evilopolis felt different from Goodville. Not foreign at all, as if he longed for it. It wasn't soft and glittery at all but rough and dull, like it was nearly destroyed by flowing lava. However, this made it more comfortable for Sonic, as if it was unlocking the part of him that was forced to be hidden because of what everyone else felt and thought about it.

You see, two of his favorite powers were Snake and Siren. The Siren was for his bond with water but he was to pretend not to swim because his tail and fins were spikier and darker than a normal mermaid's. The Snake was when he walked on land, bonding him with mostly hard rocks and rough grass but it was hard to do that when everything in Goodville was soft, smooth and glittery.

Sonic sighed in relief, his eyes closing before he took off his Witch Sandals and placed his bare feet on the grass.

Peace. Relaxation. Something he's been longing for. Away from all the stress and panic of hiding the truth.

In this land, he knew he could do the things he wanted…

…BUT not in front of HIM.

Shadow, on the other hand, simply stared at Sonic, completely frozen in shock. He knew that the barrier spell could prevent good monsters from coming to their land so how did this hedgehog Witch get past it?

Sonic opened his eyes and stared back at the evil monster.

"Um, hello?" he tried to start communication again. "What are you doing behind the tree? Are you hiding from someone?"

Shadow growled and didn't hesitate anymore. He came out from hiding then pounced on the Witch.

Sonic gasped, his eyes widening in shock as he was pinned to the grass, the rocks being his mattress as his arms and legs were prevented from moving. He tried to get free by squirming but it was no use.

"Hey!" he glared at the evil being on top of him. "What was that for?!"

"Good monsters aren't allowed here, you freak!" Shadow snapped, making Sonic pin his ears. "Now, tell me, what are you? And how did you get past that barrier?!"

"W-What do you mean?" Sonic was shaking. "T-The barrier is just a small gorge. A-Anyone can go through it…"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the other, his mind full of questions of confusion. He tilted his head and studied the hedgehog.

He was blue. Azure blue. But…it was rare for blue hedgehogs to exist except if you were a Crystal Sorcerer or if you were a Siren…

Shadow smirked and chuckled then raised his fist. Sonic saw this and gulped, his body trembling in fear when he realized what the other was about to do.

"W-Wait! P-Please, don't—!"

WHACK!

Sonic was knocked out with one, hard punch on the head, his whole body going limp. Shadow just watched as the other lost consciousness then he carried him over his shoulder and sped back to the castle of Horror.

X

Back in the Magics house, in Goodville…

"Fuck that bastard!" Maurice threw a chair across the room after watching his younger triplet brother get knocked out and captured through their special bond, the Mind Link. "He's gonna fucking pay for kidnapping Sonic! I swear to hell—!"

"Ric, calm down!" Ogilvie placed both hands on his oldest triplet brother's shoulders. "We'll get Sonic back. Just calm down."

Maurice growled and shook his head. He walked to his bed and folded his arms, his anger boiling inside of him as he felt his eyes turn obsidian black.

'I'll get you back Sonic: I SWEAR IT.'


	6. Meeting The King

"Ugh…" Sonic's eyes fluttered open as he felt his body being carried. "W-What's going on…?"

Everything stopped moving for a while. Sonic felt his body being placed down so he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision then looked up and froze.

There stood the same guy who he met at the barrier. The same guy who pounced at him. The same guy who knocked him out.

"W-Who are you?!" Sonic demanded, trying to sound as brace as he could but obviously failing as he stood up. "W-What do you want from me?!"

"Shut your mouth." Shadow growled and snatched the other's wrist with a tight grip. "Either you come with me or have your blood taken away from you."

Sonic was confused at his statement then he gasped, his whole body paling when the evil being opened his mouth, showing his shiny, sharp fangs.

"V-Vampire…" Sonic pinned his ears as he felt himself tremble.

"That's right." Shadow chuckled, smirking. "So, if you know what's good for you then you better shut your mouth and follow me."

Sonic was stumped. He didn't trust the evil being at all but it wasn't the fact that the other was evil. He wasn't THAT bias about it. The thing that he didn't like was that this guy kidnapped him and now forcing him to follow him. But then, he had no choice. He wanted to at least live to see his family again, especially to see his biological mother Bernadette…

"Ugh, fine." he sighed. 'This better be good…'

X

"Lancelot, anything to report?" Doom looked over at his sons, his eyes stopping at his eldest.

"No, father." Lancelot shook his head. "Even the fire and weather dragons were sleeping peacefully."

"Good." Doom turned to his second eldest son. "Mephiles, any news?"

"No, father." Mephiles folded his arms and shook his head. "The demons of the Underworld are quiet and peaceful so there is no chaos."

"Very good." Doom nodded then turned and looked over at his youngest son. "Eclipse, anything to tell me?"

"No, father." Eclipse held his head high and placed his hands behind his back. "The sirens of Siren Lagoon were all underwater, leaving the poisonous snakes alone on the Snake Hills above the lagoon."

"Good news, I see…" Doom turned away. "Where is Shadow?"

"Still outside, father." Lancelot replied. "But I'm sure he will be here soon."

At that moment, the throne room door burst open and in came Shadow, a scowl look on his face as Sonic followed behind him closely, his ears pinned in fear and nervousness. He looked around the place until his eyes widened when they fell on the King of the Evil Monsters himself.

"K-King Doom Hex…" he mumbled but it was loud enough for the evil king's Werewolf hearing.

Doom turned and saw the azure hedgehog. He glared at him with fierce, demon eyes before looking back at his third eldest son.

"Who is this, Shadow?!" he demanded. "And what is he doing here?!"

"I found him near the barrier, father." Shadow replied. "He was also getting near it."

"So you grabbed him and took him to father?" Eclipse guessed but his older brother shook his head.

"No, not yet. He was getting closer then…he entered our land,"

"WHAT?!" Doom stood up in alarm and rage. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's true." Shadow turned to Sonic with folded arms. "Right, hedgehog?"

"Yes," Sonic nodded, his fear vanishing away for some reason the moment the attention was diverted back to him. "that's true, King Doom. I entered your land without your son's help,"

"How is that possible?!" Doom looked enraged.

"But it's only him, father." Shadow spoke up. "When a Glow Fairy tried to cross, it was reflected by your barrier spell,"

'Barrier spell?' Sonic's eyes widened. 'What is he talking about?'

"Hmm…" Doom walked forward and stopped in front of Sonic then he lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog. "what's your name, hedgehog?"

Sonic flinched in shock but shrugged it off. "S-Sonic Magic."

"A member of the Magic family, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sonic gulped, pinning as he realized what he did.

He exposed his family name to his uncle's enemy.

"I see…" Doom smirked. "He will be quite useful for us…"

"How, father?" Eclipse asked.

"You see, my children," Doom stepped forward and circled Sonic like a prey. "Sonic Magic here is related to the King of Goodville, King Charles Magic, so we will be able to threaten him to surrender Goodville to us. Or else this hedgehog dies."

Doom took out his pointy Demon claws and opened his mouth in an evil grin, his long vampire fangs shining along with his sharp Werewolf teeth.

Sonic gulped. What had he done to deserve this?

"For now," Doom continued, turning back to his sons. "Shadow, I want you to take him to custody. Place him in your room and keep an eye on him. First, we need to make sure he's still healthy so he doesn't die before we kill him so I'll get Knuckles, Vector and Rouge to give him one of the 'goodie' check-ups they do back on Goodville,"

Sonic internally gagged, wanting to run and vomit when he heard about the 'goodie' check ups.

In Goodville, check ups were very…terrible. All the doctors were fairies and their job was to make sure their patients were alright by handling them gently. They were so gentle that they're afraid whenever the patient flinches or twitches and always bribe them with candy to make them feel happy during the check up. Honestly, they'd do ANYTHING to make their patients feel 'happy', even if they die of sickness.

Sonic and his siblings have had 'goodie' check ups before and neither of them were happy nor satisfied with it.

Sonia hated the fairy doctors, thinking that they looked ridiculous with their transparent, glittery wings and unnatural smiles.

Manic hated the doctors' light, high-pitched girly voices, even when the doctors were males.

Ogilvie hated and often criticized the doctors' way of treatment, since he knew the CORRECT way to treat and heal a patient.

Maurice didn't need a reason to hate the check ups. One look at the huge, glittery fairy hospital full of flowers, candy and 'innocent' stuff and he'd be back at the house faster than Sonic can even get there.

Sonic, on the other hand, felt uneasy with any Monster who would dare to give him the 'goodie' check ups. He knew how 'gentle' the check ups can be and how risky it was because out of all of the sickly good monsters, only 2% of them were able to live.

Shadow gagged at the mention of 'goodie' check ups but didn't choose to oppose his father's wishes. He groaned and nodded.

"As you wish, father."


	7. Check Up Mishap

Shadow was dragging Sonic by the wrist as they walked through the hallways and the staircase of the castle of Horror.

Sonic didn't squirm but slightly flinched at the grip of the evil prince as he was dragged. His eyes roamed around and he gasped at the surroundings and decorations.

'Wow!' he thought with wide eyes and a dropped mouth. 'These decorations look more like Ric's type of style but honestly, I love them! They're better than flowers, hearts and glitter…'

Finally, the duo made it to Shadow's room, where the ebony hedgehog pushed the door open with great force and shoved his prisoner inside. Sonic yelped as he was thrown onto a silk bed with scarlet red blankets, dark red bed sheets and pillow.

"Ugh…" he rubbed his aching head as the door was shut loudly.

"Shut up!" Shadow growled, folding his arms in annoyance and leaning against the wall. "Your 'goodie' check up is about to come so do me a favor and shut your mouth!"

Sonic's ears pinned in surprise before he nodded and held his head low, sitting up on the bed as he kept silent.

Shadow sighed in relief and rubbed his temples. He really wasn't in the mood for any of the azure hedgehog's shenanigans at the moment. He was tired and grumpy because he didn't get enough sleep that morning so he was prepared to kill ANYTHING that bothered him.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Shadow opened it and saw the two doctors of the castle, the cult sorcerer Knuckles Illumine and the Frankenstein Vector Shocker, along with the vampire nurse Rouge Blood.

"Hey there, Red Stripes," Rouge greeted the evil prince with her usual flirty voice, her fangs shining as she grinned.

"Rouge." Shadow glared at her as the three entered, closing the door behind them.

"We have orders from your father to give the prisoner a 'goodie' check up." Knuckles shuddered at the word, taking off his hoodie from his red cult uniform to show the disgusted expression on his face.

Sonic's ear twitched. 'I doubt they could.'

"How do we do this 'goodie' check up, anyway?" Vector scratched his head. "Neva' studied about it before…"

"It's easy," Shadow sighed. "Just handle the patient with feather-like movements and speak in a high-pitched, girly voice,"

Sonic flinched but it went unnoticed by the evil monsters since he was sitting on the bed behind them. Like Manic and Maurice, he HATED high-pitched, girly voices. It actually surprised him when Maurice befriended Amy when her voice had the highest pitch out of all of them.

Vector and Knuckles gagged at the information while Rouge swallowed in the verge to hurl. Shadow rolled his eyes at them.

"Yeah, it's bullshit." he growled, folding his arms. "but father says it's necessary so he doesn't die before we kill him,"

"Can't we just give 'im a normal check up, like we usually do in our land?" Vector groaned, dragging his claws on his head, causing electric sparks to appear. "I can't make a girly voice, let alone make it high-pitched,"

"I agree with Vector," Knuckles nodded.

"Well, the decision ain't up to us," Rouge turned and pointed at the azure hedgehog. "It's up to him,"

Sonic blinked at them, slightly jumping when the sharp finger was pointed his direction. The three faced him and he felt awkwardly nervous.

"Uh…what's up?" he tried to act natural but he wasn't listening after a few minutes of the evil monsters' talk.

Shadow growled, annoyed then he advanced towards the azure hedgehog with his arms still folded.

"We can't do a 'goodie' check up on you, is that alright?" he tried to sound nice but his tone sounded as if he was pissed.

Sonic sighed in relief and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's fine by me. You guys probably can't figure out how to do a 'goodie' check up, anyway,"

He smirked as Shadow's eye twitched, signaling that he just got triggered by the sudden mockery.

The three evil beings behind Shadow gasped, surprised that a foreigner such as Sonic would dare to mock/challenge the evil monster prince.

"So," Shadow glared daggers at the other, his ruby eyes glowing in rage. "are you saying we CAN'T do 'goodie' check ups just because we're evil?!"

Sonic's smirk faltered and he suddenly looked worried. 'Omg, did I just offend half of my blood? Oh, man. Great job, Sonic…'

He yelped in shock, however, when Shadow suddenly grabbed him by both of his arms and pinned him down on the bed. He felt his face burn as he was face to face with the evil prince, his emerald green eyes staring straight at the other's ruby red ones.

"Listen here, SONIC," the ebony hedgehog snapped. "I am Prince Shadow Hex, third eldest son of King Doom Hex and one of the most lethal evil monsters of all of Evilopolis so don't you EVER mock/challenge me. You got that?!"

Sonic's ears were pinned as he felt frightened but it quickly vanished when he stared at the other monster's eyes.

Those…ruby red eyes of the part-vampire gave a certain glow that was rather…influential to his pair of eyes.

He knew only evil monsters had red eyes, since they mostly signify evil and blood, and thankfully, none of his siblings got the color so they could fit in with the good monsters of Goodville.

But…some instinct of his wanted to copy the redness of the eyes staring down at him. And that's what he did. Involuntarily, actually.

Slowly and little by little, his pupils began to swirl, his irises turning from green to red as his expression fell blank.

Shadow was shocked at the now snake eyes staring up at him as he tried to not let the other control him through Serpent Hypnosis but he failed. He soon found himself letting go of the azure hedgehog's arms.

"Shadow, what are you doing?!" Knuckles shouted, realizing that something strange was going on with the aura of the evil prince.

Fortunately, this snapped both hedgehogs out of their trances and Shadow immediately turned, rubbing his eyes as they widened.

"What the hell just fucking happened?!" he placed his hands on his head in panic. "What the fucking hell happened to me?!"

"No clue." Vector shrugged. "Ya suddenly went all quiet an' just let the kid go,"

Shadow growled and turned to Sonic, whose eyes snapped back to green as soon as he blinked before he groaned and rubbed his aching head.

"Ugh…" he hissed but, to his surprise, it wasn't because of the pain that he didn't feel but the fact that he was annoyed that he was beginning to use Serpent Hypnosis but not finish it. 'That was starting to feel right? even if I know that doing hypnosis is wrong…'

"What kind of Witch magic did you do, hedgehog?!" Shadow bellowed, snapping the other out of his thoughts.

"Uh, what?" Sonic scratched his head, confused.

"You fucking hypnotized me! What kind of spell did you fucking use?!"

"Um, nothing in the Book of Witch Spells and Curses said anything about hypnosis…"

"Then what did you fucking, you Witch?!"

"I…" Sonic paused, falling silent with wide eyes as he realized what he was about to do. 'No, Sonic, you already exposed your family name. No need to expose your family secret too…'

Shadow, on the other hand, was annoyed by the azure monster's silence so he wanted to proceed to reading his mind but was stopped when Knuckles gave a cough.

"Ahem." Knuckles caught their attention as he rubbed his hands together. "We don't have all day so can we get this check up over with?"

"I agree." Rouge nodded. "Let's just give the blue one a check up our own way then we'll leave you two be,"

Shadow just huffed and leaned by a wall, glaring at Sonic, who said nothing as the three monsters surrounded him to check his health.


	8. Sonic's Secret Heritage

Once the three left, all was silent in the bedroom.

Shadow was still leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowed at Sonic as the azure hedgehog laid down on his bed, which was unused for years, with his eyes closed, clearly sleeping after all the mishap that happened.

'What is he hiding?' The ebony hedgehog thought. 'He isn't like anyone I've met before. But then, I've never met anyone who's a good monster before…'

He pealed himself off the wall and advanced towards the azure one.

One step. CREAK!

One of Sonic's ears flicked, making the evil one freeze. There was a moment of silence, with Sonic's breathing the only thing heard in the room.

With his undead heart beating fast (doesn't make sense, I know), Shadow sighed and decided to fly instead (he's also part ghost, if you must know). He lifted his feet off the ground and zoomed to the other's bedside.

A gust of wind blew behind him as he did then once he was near enough, he landed on the ground, trying to be as quiet as possible.

'Now,' he narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog and placed a hand on the other's head. 'who are you…?'

His eyes glowed full-on red as he proceeded to read and explore Sonic's mind.

{IN SONIC'S MIND}

_"Mommy Aleena, tell us a bedtime story!" a 5-year old Sonic pleaded as he bounced up and down the middle bunk of the triplets' bunk bed._

_"Yeah, Mommy Aleena!" a 5-year old Maurice agreed as he sat on the bottom bunk. "Nic and I want a bedtime story!"_

_"Me too! Me too!" a 5-year old Ogilvie jumped from the top bunk and landed beside Sonic in the middle bunk. "Pleeeeease?"_

_"Well," Aleena scratched her head, unsure of what to say. "I don't know…"_

_"Ooh, I want to hear a bedtime story too!" an 8-year old Manic ran into the room and sat by Maurice with both hands together. "Please, Mommy Aleena?"_

_"Oh, can you please tell us one, Mommy Aleena?" a 15-year old Sonia entered the room, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"_

_Aleena looked at her children and sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright but you have to go right to bed afterwards. Deal?"_

_"Deal!" The five replied in unison._

_"Alright, alright, children. Now, settle down," Aleena got a tuffet and sat down. "Hmm, let's see, what story to tell you…oh, yes! I know now! Listen up, children, for this is a story of discovery and romance…_

_"Once upon a time, many years ago, there were two monsters; one from Goodville and one from Evilopolis. The first monster was the young princess of Goodville. She had purple fur with flowing lavender hair and ocean blue eyes,"_

_"That's you, Mommy Aleena!" Sonic clapped his hands and cheered._

_"Yes, it is!" Aleena giggled. "I am the younger sister of the eldest son/heir to the throne of Goodville, a.k.a your Uncle Charles,"_

_"But why do we call him Uncle Chuck, then?" Ogilvie tilted his head, confused._

_"It's just his nickname," Aleena shrugged. "Anyway, back to the other story. While the good monster princess from Goodville was me, the evil monster from Evilopolis is someone you also know. She was a young Siren queen hedgehog back then but she still had her spiky blonde bangs and gorgeous emerald eyes…"_

_"Mommy Bernie!" Maurice yelled out happily. He was much more cheerful when he was younger._

_"That's right!" Aleena grinned at her third eldest's enthusiasm. "Now, where was I? Oh yes!_

_"Now, one night, in the light of the full moon glowing above the dark sky, Bernadette and I met at the Gorge Border. The first time our eyes met, we were so frightened of each other that we screamed and ran away!"_

_The children giggled and so did Aleena before she continued to tell their tale. "Yes, we were shaken up at the first time we met but we were curious as well so, ever since that night, we were always at the Gorge Border. We met there but never spoke. We were always staring at each other, waiting for one of us to make a move. I was always behind a tree while she was always behind a boulder yet, at the corner of our eyes, we can see each other._

_"Finally, one night, I gathered all my courage to try to speak with her. We met at the Gorge Border that night and stared at each other, as we usually do. I was about to come out from behind the tree when she came out from the rock first, her legs turning to a snake's tail as she slithered a little closer. I was surprised that we both had the same idea to try to communicate with each other as I came out of the tree and took a step closer._

_"She stopped when she was at the gorge and I could finally see her accurately as her feet came back so she could stand. Her emerald eyes stared straight into my ocean blue ones. I came closer and closer until I was in front of her. Her spiky bangs were covering one of her eyes but I didn't care. She looked like any monster I would know, except for the fact that her DNA was evil._

_"It took a while for me to say 'hello' with a slight wave. I wasn't really formal when it comes to greeting, despite of me being a princess and all. She didn't seem to mind and smiled. She did a curtesy and greeted back. I introduced myself and she introduced herself. We were both shocked to realize that we were both from royal blood but it both made us laugh at the end._

_"For the rest of the night, all we did was talk. She got to know me and I got know her. I found out that she was the Queen of the Sirens in Siren Lagoon. Even if I knew she was a evil monster, she was kind to me and was acting like a gentleman, er, gentle lady, to me, treating me like the princess I really am. At the end of the night, she stood up and kissed my hand then she bid me farewell and left in a flash. It was so sweet…_

_"Ever since then, we met at the Gorge Border every night. We got to know each other more and more and I enjoyed her company more than I thought I would. We both shared a love for music so there were times I would bring my Enchanted Flute and she would bring her Lagoon Harp. We'd both play our instruments and sing any song we want all night long. Our friendship grew and grew. She became a best friend to me…_

_"But being best friends weren't enough for our fate, I suppose. Our friendship turned to sisterhood and from that, it turned to love. I fell in love with the first evil monster I laid my eyes on and I didn't have any regrets whatsoever. She fell in love with me as well and she showed it by courting me and trying to get me to date her for the whole night. I playfully tested her to see how much she wanted me and by the end of the night, we became lovers._

_"Our meetings at the Gorge Border began to be dates. Soon, we even went to each other's lands to have romantic dates. I took Bernadette to the top of Mount Magic, where we had dinner and a great firework show when the volcano erupt with it's sparkles. It looked like it was her first time seeing fireworks as sparkly as those and, surprisingly, it was. Yet she enjoyed it quite well. I was falling in love with her in every hour and every day I spent my night with her…_

_"There was another time we went on our Crossover Date but this time, we went to her land. I felt frightened at first but being with her made me feel relaxed and comfortable. We went over to the Cavern of Crystals and had our dinner there. The crystals were so sparkly and shimmery that I admired them so much. It was so easy to see that this that she laughed. At the end of the night, however, she did something unexpected,"_

_"What is it, Mommy Aleena?" Sonia was eager to know, getting attached to their parents' love story, like her brothers. "What did Mommy Bernie do?"_

_Aleena giggled, a blush forming in her cheeks. "Oh, your Mother Bernie was so romantic! She knelt down on one knee and took out a small box in her hands. She opened it and it showed an engagement ring with a huge, diamond crystal that carved 'A B'. She told me how much she loved me and then asked me to marry her!"_

_"Aww!" the five made the same reaction, laughing happily._

_"Oh, yes! It was quite brave and romantic of her! Of course, I said yes, adding how much I wanted her in my life. She slid the ring into my ring finger and kissed my hand then she stood up and kissed me. Oh, we were making out for half an hour until we decided to leave the cavern before anyone spotted us,"_

_"So you got married?!" Manic squealed. "Was it a great wedding?! Was it?! Was it?!"_

_Aleena's expression darkened as it turned into a frown. The children's smiles faltered before they exchanged worried expressions._

_"Mommy Aleena?" Ogilvie asked. "Are you okay? What happened?"_

_"Was it Uncle Chuck and Uncle Jules?" Maurice growled. "Did they interfere with you and Mommy Bernie?"_

_"What? Oh, no!" Aleena shook her head. "It wasn't Charles nor Jules who stopped our plans. Honestly, they approved of our relationship after I was able to show how nice Bernadette was to Charles and after Bernadette was able to show how caring I was to Jules. They said that we should have the wedding at once but…there was a problem that interfered…"_

_"What was it?" Sonic asked, frightened as he cowered behind Ogilvie._

_"It was King Doom Hex, leader of all evil monsters." Aleena sighed. "He had ordered guards to guard the Gorge Barrier after sensing an essence of good monster aura. Of course, he was talking about me but he never found out. Bernadette was frightened for us and told us that we'd meet again but at that moment, we needed to stop seeing each other. It pained me to agree but we had no choice but before we separated, she gave a great gift to remember her…Sonia,"_

_"Me?!" Sonia was taken back. "I was a gift?!"_

_"Oh yes," Aleena nodded. "As in Bernadette got me pregnant and you became our first born child. It took 7 years for me to reunite with my beloved but by that time, we were very happy to have you as our child. Bernadette was so happy that she wanted another, thus creating Manic as our second eldest child. Unfortunately, King Doom ordered more guards around the Gorge Border so Bernadette was stuck in Goodville for a few years. After 3 years of being stuck here, Bernadette and I got you darling triplets,"_

_She pinched Maurice's cheeks and patted Sonic and Ogilvie's heads, causing the three to giggle in response._

_"But then," Aleena sighed, her smile faltering. "our happiness didn't last long. Bernadette was able to go home but King Doom was somehow able to make the Gorge Border into an alarm system to find out who was transferring from Evilopolis to Goodville and back again. Bernadette and I had our final talk and kiss before we separated…for good…"_

_At that point, Aleena was in tears as she began to sob. Sonia and Manic exchanged worried expressions before going to their birth mother, hugging her softly._

_"We're sorry that happened, Mommy Aleena," Sonia said._

_"Is there anything we can do to make you smile again?" Manic wondered._

_"Nothing in particular," Aleena chuckled. "But for now, story time is over. It's time to rest,"_

_"Okay." the triplets went back to their bunks and Sonia and Manic left the room._

_Aleena smiled and kissed her young triplets a goodnight before leaving the room for them to sleep._

_Unfortunately, they couldn't sleep at all. Maurice was pondering over the story, Sonic was imagining what had happened and Ogilvie was thinking of a way to resolve it._

_"Guys," Sonic spoke as he kicked his legs around. "Do you think we'll ever meet Mommy Bernie in person?"_

_"I don't know, Nic," Ogilvie sighed. "But I hope we will,"_

_"Yeah, we will," Maurice turned over to his side. "When King Doom dies…"_

_"That's a little harsh, Ric," Sonic frowned. "Since we're part Good and Evil, doesn't that mean King Doom is PARTLY our king?"_

_"We're partly royals ourselves but…maybe?" Ogilvie shrugged before yawning. "Man, I'm too sleepy to think tonight. I'm gonna fall asleep any second…"_

_"Then go to sleep." Maurice grumbled. "I need to go to dreamland myself…"_

_Soon, the two were snoring away, leaving Sonic awake as he thought over the story their birth mother told them._

_"I wish I could meet Mommy Bernie," he whispered. "and reunite our family…"_


	9. Getting To Know You

Sonic had been sleeping for quite some time. He was still asleep while Shadow was still eyeing him from his bedside.

What exactly did he see in the other's mindscape? Was it a memory or a dream? Honestly, the ebony one had no clue. All he knew was that THIS hedgehog was no good monster nor was he an evil monster. He was both.

'I can't believe it.' he thought. 'What am I even thinking? This Sonic male is a citizen of Goodville! But…should I tell father about this? I mean, Queen Bernadette of Siren Lagoon, betrayed us by falling in love and having a family with a good monster! Man, this is hard… even for me…'

"Mm…" the ebony one froze when he heard a noise then he turned to see the other squirming.

'SHIIIT!' Shadow quickly sped to the other side of the room, to make it seem… less suspicious.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and yawned, stretching. He rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn.

"Ah~ What a rest," he observed his surroundings. "Huh, I guess I really am stuck here,"

"Who said you could leave that easily?" Shadow snarled making the azure monster hybrid turn to him as he pretended that he just watched him the whole time.

"Oh, it's you again," Sonic sighed. "Were you just staring at me while I sleep?"

"…yes,"

"Uh…" Sonic flinched. "That's kinda weird, you know,"

"How is it… oh," Shadow face-palmed while his cheeks burnt in embarrassment. "NO! Not like that! Why would you think that way?!"

"Like what?" Sonic tilted his head.

"Did you really think that I would do something bad in your sleep?!"

"Kinda…" Sonic looked down, his ears pinning in shame. "I thought you were gonna kill me in my sleep or chain me so I don't escape,"

'Vampires chain people for only one reason only… wait.' Shadow hit himself. 'What the fuck am I even thinking?!'

"Sorry," Sonic bit his bottom lip. "I'm being stupid. I shouldn't assume something so bias,"

"Really?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "How is it bias?"

"We're all monsters, Prince Shadow. Why should I be bias when either of us can use the same magic as the other?"

"Huh," Shadow's eyes widened briefly. "I never thought of it in that way before,"

"No one ever does," Sonic sighed. "Only me and my mom. Not even my siblings thinks that way,"

"But we still have to be separated because your family quoted my family as 'dangerous'," Shadow huffed, turning away with folded arms.

"It's because YOUR ancestor betrayed mine," Sonic argued.

"Who needs mortals for allies? Sooner or later, they would've gone against Nicholas and the rest of the Enchanted Ones anyway! Great-grandfather Terror just wanted to help!"

"By getting rid of allies and making the first move?! THAT is not helping! THAT is starting a war! And look, Terror did cause a war! TWO WARS!"

"IF YOUR ANCESTOR JUST LEFT HIM TO DO HIS PLOTS AND DEEDS THEN THE SECOND WAR WOULDN'T HAVE SPARKED!"

"AND IF YOUR ANCESTOR WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT THE MORTALS ALONE, NO WAR WOULD HAVE OCCURRED!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Shadow stomped towards the other and slapped him, sending him back down on the bed. "YOU'RE BULLSHIT, YOU FUCKING FREAK-HOG! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IS NOTHING BUT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

The word 'Freak-Hog' immediately sent tears to Sonic's eyes as he looked up at the ebony one, his ears pinned before he turned away and began to sob. Rage slowly faded from Shadow's mind and heart the moment he realized his mistake. He bit his bottom lip and tried to console the azure hedgehog.

"Wait, I didn't mean—"

"Yes, y-you did…" Sonic sniffled his tears but they never stopped rolling down his cheeks.

"I… argh," Shadow clawed his quills, frustrated. "As if I meant to! You just got me so angry that I lost control of my words, that's all,"

"No… you meant it…" Sonic curled up into a ball. "…like everyone else who'd said that to me…"

Shadow was shook. 'Why would this little unknown monster hybrid prince be bullied? Isn't he royalty since he's related to the king of Goodville?'

It took awhile to analyze but finally, the realization dawned upon him hard. He face-palmed in his own stupidity.

'I'm bullshit.' he growled under his breath. 'Of course he'd be bullied. He's a monster hybrid, for fuck's sake! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'

"Sonic…" Shadow sighed, placing a gentle hand on the azure one's shoulder. "look, I'm sorry. I really didn't meant it,"

"No, you did," Sonic shook his head and backed up a bit. "You're lucky. You're a full-blood evil monster while I'm half-blooded…"

"But… I thought you said that evil or not, we're all monsters and that we're all the same,"

"But not everyone sees it like that. No one else sees it like that…"

Shadow let out a sigh. "I… I see…"

"H-How about you?" Sonic looked up at him with misty, tearful eyes.

"H-Huh?!" the ebony one was caught off-guard by the sudden switch of attention. "What about me?"

"H-How do you see us good monsters? And how do you compare us with your kind?"

"I…" Shadow gulped as his eyes roamed nervously. "Good monsters are… attention-seekers? With those sparkles, high-pitched voices, spotlight lust and all. As for the evil monsters, we're… deadly, bloody and cannibalistic,"

Sonic blinked at him before giggling. The ebony prince was taken back by the response, his cheeks turning slightly pink at the sound of the azure prince's small laughter.

"I… I guess you're right," Sonic looked down and gave a small smile with his cheeks hinting a light blush. "Most good monsters are attention-seeking and most evil monsters are blood-seeking but that's what makes us unique and similar at the same time. We have our flaws but our specialties too. Both of our kinds are… loyal. By force or not, either of us can be devoted to our kingdom… and our family…"

He gently moved his hand upwards to hold the other's and looked up again. "C-Can I ask you something, Shadow?"

"W-What is it?" Shadow's blush deepened the moment the azure one held his hand.

"Can I… get to know you and your kind better?"

"W-Why?" Shadow looked confused.

"Because…" Sonic held his breath. "Uh, Shadow, c-can you keep a secret?"

"What is it?"

"I…" Sonic took a deep breath and looked at the ebony prince straight in the eye. "I think you… you already know… you DID went inside my mind after all…"

Shadow's eyes widened. "Shit. How did you…?"

"I felt a presence in my mind," Sonic shrugged. "And I know that you'd be the only one here with me,"

"I…" Shadow sighed, his ears pinning. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak inside. I just… I don't know…"

"Hey," Sonic smiled and giggled. "it's okay. I know that you were suspicious of me and curious about who I am,"

He lowered his head. "…and I bet you're disappointed with what you found out…"

"A little but not with you," Shadow shook his head. "I'm kinda disappointed that one of the most respected rulers of Evilopolis had an affair with the princess of Goodville whilst the other respected ruler of Evilopolis, along with the king of Goodville, was okay with it,

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting," Sonic chuckled. "Mommy Bernie is the Queen of Sirens while Uncle Jules is the King of the Nagas,"

"That Naga part of you hypnotized earlier," Shadow folded his arms and frowned.

"It did? Oh dear, I'm sorry," Sonic sighed. "I don't know much of my powers. Mommy Aleena forbade us to use dark or evil magic. She says that it'll make our evil-blood show to the good monsters,"

"It will, no doubt,"

"Yeah, that's why I can't control it. I don't have any practice. But then… that's another reason why I want to get to know my other blood…"

Sonic patted his side, motioning for the other to sit. Shadow blinked at him for a second before obliging, sitting down carefully. He was caught off-guard, however, when he felt the azure hybrid place a hand on his. His muzzle burnt as his eyes glanced at their 'prisoner'.

"So…" Sonic began. "I wanna start with the basics. We already know our full-names, I'm sure,"

"Yeah," Shadow let out a little chuckle. "I'm Shadow Hex and you're Sonic Magic…"

"How old are you then?" Sonic questioned. "I'm 15 years old,"

"I'm…" Shadow smirked. "117 years old,"

Sonic's jaw dropped. "117 years old?!"

"I'm a vampire, after all,"

"Well, that explains why you don't look a day older," Sonic turned away with a light blush.

"Uh… thanks?" Shadow's cheeks burnt, looking down. "So, uh, next question then. What's your DNA?"

"It's… quite a lot…"

"Can't be that much. Mine is vampire, werewolf, demon, ghost, and Frankenstein. You?"

"Witch, siren, mermaid, sorcerer, angel, naga, fire dragon, and ice dragon," Sonic grinned cheekily.

This time, Shadow's jaw dropped in shock. He turned to the other with wide eyes.

"Chaos hell, that's A LOT of monster DNA!" he cried out.

"Yeah, I know," Sonic giggled. "I am half-good and half-evil, after all. Hi hi,"

Shadow's ear twitched at the sound of his giggles. A deep blush stretched across his muzzle and his ears pinned.

'Oh shit.' he gulped. 'That giggle was adorable…'

"Alright, let's move to the next question," Sonic bit his bottom lip. "Okay, this'll be a weird but I was wondering… what's your sexuality?"

"Uh…" Shadow scratched his quills and turned away. "Don't laugh, be disgusted or anything but… I'm actually gay,"

Sonic gasped. The ebony prince gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, worried about the next reaction before he heard a loud, fangirl squeal. He opened one eye to see the azure hedgehog smiling from ear to ear.

"OMG, you are?!" he cheered. "Me too!"

"R-Really?" Shadow unconsciously let out a small smile.

"Uh-huh! But…" Sonic's enthusiasm shrunk in seconds. "…that's also one of the reasons some of the Goodville monsters like Jet Flight and his friends, Wave Seashell And Storm Atmo, like to pick on me and bully me so much…"

"They're bullying you JUST because you're gay?!" Shadow's eyes glowed full-on red, his claws clenching tightly.

"Yeah, they are," Sonic nodded sadly. "I don't know why. I mean, Jet's bisexual and so is Storm since both of them liked Wave but gave up on her and got male crushes. Maybe they just don't like… full homosexuals?"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON TO BULLY YOU! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Shadow stood up and kicked the bedside table. "THOSE GOODIE-TWO-SHOWS DON'T KNOW HOW STUPID THEY ARE!"

"It… It's just them…" Sonic's ears pinned. "…and everyone else except for my friends…"

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS WILL DIE!" Shadow roared out loud as he raised his hand to destroy the table on the floor.

Before he could, however, his ear twitched at the sound of a whimper from behind. He turned his head and both his ears lowered to see Sonic sobbing into the palms of his hands. The ebony one sighed and zoomed back to the other's side, sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry, sorry, my rage always gets the better of me and I…"

"…it's… okay…" Sonic sniffled his tears, wiping them. "I… my brothers and my friends want to kill them too. I don't want to but… I'm fed up with their words so much that I… I want them gone…"

He went back to crying, hugging his knees together to comfort himself as his tears fell down his cheeks and stained the bedsheets. Shadow just watched, his body to nervous and worried to move but it was difficult and he ended up moving closer and wrapping the azure one in a warm, soothing embrace. Sonic was taken back by the sudden comfort but didn't resist as he began sobbing on the chest fur of the ebony hedgehog.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Shadow stroked his quills. 'I didn't know even good monsters could make a guy so miserable…'

"Shadow…" Sonic looked up at the other prince with misty eyes. "Do you… think that I'm a freaky gay monster hybrid?"

"What? No!" Shadow immediately shook his head. "I would never think any monster would be freaky or weird because we're all unique in every single way. It doesn't matter if you're straight, gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, or even asexual. As long as you are who you are then that's all that matters,"

Sonic's felt his face heat up with every word being said. A smile stretched across his face before he hugged the ebony one, his arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled close. Shadow was caught off-guard, his muzzle reddening the moment they were close but he didn't push away. Instead, he snakes his arms around his waist and nuzzled his head.

_'Maybe… things aren't so bad… at least, he isn't…'_


End file.
